Child of Fire
by InuPhantom
Summary: Jordan a young American witch has been chosen to go to Hogwarts on an exchange program, but there are other motives that cause her to come to England. With Harry looking for the horcruxes he'll need all the help he can get.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything by J.K.R nor do I own the song Jordan sings. It's called Sora, from Escaflowne. But I wish I did so enough blabbing on with the story!

Child of Fire

Prologue:

Music filled the summer air in the outskirts of Salem Massachusetts. The Ravencroft family was enjoying the unclouded day. The kids were swimming in the pool as the middle child strummed lightly on her guitar. Gwenivere, the mother, watched from the back porch her blue eyes smiling at her children as the light summer breeze blew her blonde hair. She was glad that their vacation had finally come. Five of them had already graduated and were working now, but the others still attended school, Salem Academical Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her middle daughter was on her last year and she was hoping that she would make head girl. As she was thinking that several owls swooped in carrying letters from the school. The parchment envelopes with ruby red calligraphy always arrived two weeks after end of the spring term. Making sure all of the letters where there and a few new ones she called to the children, "Kids! Mail's here!"

Without a second thought they all rushed out of the pool and to the mail lying on the table. Each grabbing their own letters, ripping them open and began reading. After a moment two squeals were let out, from the youngest set of fraternal twins Ian and Olivia. Gwen knew that it was their first letter. Both excelled in Earth and Air elements. Jorja was the next to squeal as she yelled out "I'm a prefect! I'm a prefect! Mom I did it!" holding her silver prefect pin out for her brothers and sisters to see.

Gwen smiled at her and gave a huge hug. "Crongrats, Jorja! You've done Silvanus Dorm proud!"

Jorja smiled at Gwen as she looked at her identical twin Diana's letter, but her look said it all. Diana did not make prefect, she had barely missed it by a point on her O.W.L.S, nothing was said between the two, but it was understood that everything was ok. Jordan the middle daughter had two letters', she opened the one in ruby red ink and read aloud.

Dear Miss Jordan,

Congratulations Salem A. Institute is proud to announce that you are to become Head Girl this year. Also you have an opportunity to be in the exchange program with Hogwarts School in the United Kingdom this upcoming term. It will be a year experience. And you will have to complete a test upon your return, so you may graduate. This is a once in a life time opportunity for you. And I know it will be a hard decision for you. If you choose to go ahead with the program, Head Girl will go to Miss Sarah Borne of Leviathan Dorm. I urge you to think carefully and make a decision. I expect an owl no later than June 30th so you have time to practice with a wand. But I know you will have no trouble at all. Congratulations once again.

Deputy Headmistress

Head of Phoenix Dorm,

Samantha Bradbury

"Wow, Mom which one should I do?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know sweetheart. Being Head Girl is a once in a life time thing, but so is experiencing Hogwarts. Your Great Grandmother Agatha went to Hogwarts when she was a girl. But we can not make this decision for you. You must so it on your own. Here open your other letter." Gwen said.

"Ok. Here goes." Jordan said as she ripped the side of the envelope and pulled out the letter.

Dear Jordan Nicolaievna Ravencroft,

This is to inform you that you have passed your B class test in record time and will accepted to be able to be the youngest Auror in the United States to date. You are an exceptional witch with tremendous power. You have done your school and family proud. But to get to the point the British Ministry has asked us for help in the fight against Voldemort. They want someone to protect Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, while he is searching for the horcuxes. They are attempting to get him to stay for his last year. If he does not you will be assigned to protect him, if he does you will pose as a transfer student to Hogwarts to protect him there and were ever he goes. We told the Ministry that you are the best of your class and they are skeptical, but agreed. You will report for wand training at the Council of Magic in Old Salem after you have gotten your wand. Your High Council thanks you for your cooperation.

Head Council Member,

William Phillip Ravencroft

Order of Merlin First Class

Wizard Class –S

Grand Sorcerer

Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards – U. S Rep.

No one said a word after Jordan read the letter. She knew that it was an order not only from the Head of Council, but her father of all people. She was going to have to go to Hogwarts whether she liked it or not.

"Mom, please say something." Jordan pleaded with her dumbstruck mother. Her younger siblings looked at her almost as if she had been handed a death sentence for murder. All was quiet till Ian spoke.

"How could Daddy do this? You're suppose to help me though my first year sissy!" Tears welling up in the young boy's eyes as he pushed them away.

"I don't know. We'll talk to Dad when he gets home. We'll figure it out. Everything is gonna be ok." Jordan said speaking softly, trying to reassure everyone, keeping tears from gracing her brown eyes.

"Mom, I'm gonna go play my guitar. Call me when Dad gets home." Jordan said while she pulled her brown past shoulder length hair in an elastic band then ran off scooping up her guitar and running towards the stream at the end of the property. Just as Jordan got out of sight Agatha, their Great Grandmother, came out the back door. A wonderful old lady, she may old but she had the energy of a thirty year old woman, her plum robes bustling behind her as she walked to Gwen.

"What's with all the long faces? It's like some one has died." Agatha said.

"It's Jordan Gram-Gram. The Council is sending her to protect the Boy Who Lived, posing as an exchange student." Olivia stated.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. Jordan's an exceptionally strong girl and she has immense power. Plus she is the only one that would be able to reach the boy and talk some sense into him. From everything William's told me. Jordan is the only one who can accomplish this. I know you may get mad at me Gwen, but for our world to find peace Jordan has to do this." Agatha helped Gwen over to the end of the porch and spoke very softly.

"If this doesn't happen and that poor Potter boy doesn't succeed. Voldemort will come over here and finish this Hitler-ish act. Most likely killing this family because we do not support him. The Ravencroft's are the oldest pure-bloods in the country. This family has survived though everything, but I'm not sure if it is strong enough to survive a holocaust of that magnitude. Gwen she must do this not for our sakes, but for the entire Wizarding World."

"I know Agatha, but this is one of my babies. I just can't…."

"Can't what?"

"Bear the though of losing her! She is everything to Will and me."

"Jordan may not believe in prophecies, but she is in this because of one. It said and I quote 'Child of Fire borne of Atlantean heritage will help the chosen one defeat the darkness that hovers over a world unseen by mortal man. Strength is the key, so is a love unseen. Child of Fire borne of ancient magic on the night of All Hallows eve, power her key as an inferno is set ablaze to burn her enemies, Never lose sight of the dragon, for it will assist you. Never lose sight of the truth, or all of mankind is lost.' End quote."

"My dear Gwen, I know this is hard. But Atlantean blood runs though this family and though yours'. We are the only pure Atlantean blood families to have survived that horrible tragedy so many thousands of years ago. This prophecy was made before the end came for those unfortunate souls. Jordan must understand. I know she will. I just can't figure out how she doesn't believe."

"Agatha, you should go talk to her. William will be home soon. The sun is beginning to set. Jordan is in her usual spot at the streams' edge. I've got to go and fix dinner." Gwen sighed knowing there was no way out of this. Ushering the kids in the house and telling them to go wash up before their father would arrive home anytime soon.

Agatha made her way to the stream at the end of the property. She was led though the small patch of woods by singing. She knew it was Jordan, and she smiled. Jordan had the voice that of an angel as she sang her emotions away.

"_Win dain a lotica_

_En val tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint_

_Win chent a lotica_

_En val turi_

_Silota_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_Si katigura neuver_

_Floreria for chesti_

_Si entina_

_La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la...la,la,la,la,la_

_Fontina Blu Cent_

_De cravi esca letisimo_

_La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la...la,la,la,la,la_

_De quantian_

_La finde reve_

_Win dain a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint_

"Well, singing in Romanian again my Granddaughter?"

"Gram-Gram! Don't do that you scared the shi…crap outta me." Jordan said quickly regaining her composure.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Jordan we need to talk about your letters' that you received today."

"I figured as much, but why me? Why did the council pick me?"

Jordan, you're a strong young woman. Capable of anything that you set your mind to. I know this is tough, but you know what rides on this."

"Yeah, I know. I came out here to make some sense of it. I know it has to be done. And don't tell me some prophecy is pulling me into this. They want me 'cause I am strong enough to help this Harry person. You know my thoughts on Divination, it's and art full of holes. That's why after the required year I stopped taking it."

"You are the stubborn one. Just like your father. Come on dinner is bound to be ready by now. Afterwords you can write Headmistress Bradbury and tell her what you are doing."

"Gram-Gram will you train me?" Jordan asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't want some other boob teaching my Great Grandchild how to use a wand other than me. How about tomorrow I take you to Diagon Alley to get your wand, that is where I got mine years ago."

"Alright, and I'll get my first taste of what it's like over there. It's a deal Gram-Gram!" Jordan said as she got up and picked up her guitar by the neck of it.

As they began walking they heard a large crack in the distance.

"Well your father is home guess we better make a run for it." Agatha said in a cheery voice.

And with that they made a mad sprint back to the large house.

Later on that night…..

Jordan was in her room. It was large with a queen sized bed on the side wall with red and black covers, her desk sat by her window. Posters of muggle bands adorned her walls along with pictures of her friends from school. And her guitars sat in a corner next to a large wingback chair.

She sat at her desk, got her favorite red and black swirled fountain pen and a piece of paper and began writing.

Dear Headmistress Bradbury,

I have decided with the help of my loved ones to take the exchange program.

I too think it will be a memorable thing to experience. Thank you for choosing me out of the many I know that could have been chosen. And my grandmother will be training me. I will do our school proud!

Thank you again,

Jordan Ravencroft

"Angelus, here boy!" she called out her window and cupped her hands together, making a hollow cubby inside, bringing her hands to her mouth made a sharp hooting noise. It did not take long for a large Eurasian eagle owl to swoop in and land on his perch.

"There you are. You have haven't been aggravating Flynn have you?" Jordan asked the owl.

He looked at her with is red eyes, ruffled his tawny brown and black feathers, cocked his head innocently to the side as if to say "who me?"

"Oh you are a bad liar Angelus. Take this to Headmistress Bradbury and hurry. If you do you get extra treats when you get back."

Hearing the extra treats part Angelus snatched the letter and flew off.

"Well, tomorrow is gonna be a long day." Jordan said to herself.

She got ready for bed and turned down her covers and slipped into bed. All the while wondering what London was like.


End file.
